SOUL AUTHORITY
by Mugiwara Natsu
Summary: When Yusuke’s world is finally at peace, Koenma calls him for another life-or-death ordeal. Now the former spirit detective, along with his trusty companions of four; must investigate the other world that threatens theirs.
1. CHAPTER ONE: welcome home, yusuke!

**O N E**_;_ .**welcome back, yusuke **_**! **_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _**,**_ .

"Welcome back, Yusuke." Said by the voice of a child, complete with a baby's appearance. This baby is known as Koenma, and his power in the spirit world is vast compared to his stature. He sat behind a large desk containing several piles of stacked papers. The large doors that provided the only enter-exit pathway had closed behind someone with a more matured form. A male that is without doubt to be assumed as a rowdy teenager, one that goes by the _infamous_ name of Yusuke Urameshi. These two unruly individuals, are actually allies.

"So, what's the deal this **new assignment **crap? Wasn't I permanently fired from being a Spirit Detective?" Apparently this hoodlum didn't waste his time on introductions.

"Yes, well… Though I wouldn't call it an assignment. And it is true, you can't take on that job again. _Not unless I have a death wish against my father. _But this is more a favor; between friends, you can call it." Koenma was calm, but there was hint of desperation in his tone that Yusuke managed to catch.

"I don't know, Koenma… Its only been a month since I returned to the human world. I doubt Keiko and my mom are gonna be happy about me leaving **again**." Responded Yusuke. There was a dramatic pause that brought back some memories of his past missions as a spirit detective. Which weren't the kinds of memories one would enjoy reminiscing about. Then Koenma began to break some sweat droplets, his voice lowered to the point of intent seriousness.

"To be honest, you were my last resort."

"Gee, I'm honored."

"Once again the human world could be grave danger, and you seem to pull off miracles for these sort of situations."

"Thanks. I'm freakin' used to kicking ass and saving the world." Obviously, Yusuke was growing impatient. He stepped forward towards Koenma's desk, hoping to get a better sound quality upfront. "But, wait a minute! I thought demons were forbidden from causing havoc in the human world?"

"Demons aren't the issue here." The former spirit detect was about to reply, but then Koenma began rummaging through his desk. The baby-figure of his found what he seek, and began flapping a packet in Yusuke's face. The teen took the papers and began scanning it.

_The words__**: Soul Society**__, and __**Soul Reapers **__stood out._

"I never had any chance to tell you about the _other_ human world. So I'm going try to make this as simple as possible. There are two universes existing parallel to one another, separated by multi-dimensions barrier. It was supposedly impossible for creatures from our universe to cross into theirs. For even if a creature managed to pass through their universe, they'll be caught by the barrier that which sends them to countless amounts of other dimensions." Koenma paused, making sure Yusuke had time to absorb. "I've recently received reports about the conditions of the multi-dimensions barrier… It seems that someone, or something is nearly complete in breaking it. We don't know how they're doing this in such short time, though I'm sure whatever is the cause is tremendously powerful."

"Okay… So I'm gonna take it that you want me stop the barrier from breaking?"

"Yes. That, and I need you pass on my message to Soul Society. Which is the parallel version of spirit world."

"Spirit world's messenger? Sure-"

"Before you jump to conclusions, I need you to consider some things." As soon as Koenma cut Yusuke off, the teen knew what was coming up. A huge life decision, will ultimately decide whether he should stay or go. Yusuke already had a bunch of reasons why he shouldn't take on this mission. The fact that there were more, didn't help his sanest. **Nothing** was ever simple with this toddler.

"It's possible, that even after you stopped this cause from breaking the barrier, that you can never return. The multi-dimension barrier can restore to it's former form and I don't have the slightest clue when that'll happen. But there is also another slim chance, that if you failed to stop the barrier from breaking, no huge harm between the universes. _**As long**_ as whoever is responsible is defeated."

"So it comes down to one thing: defeat the villain." Yusuke nodded.

"Basically." Added Koenma.

"So if it's so impossible to cross into the other dimension, then how am I suppose to stop this guy from crossing through the barrier?"

"The barrier is already nearly broken, and Botan can easily travel right through the universes. Compared to the barrier, our existence doesn't threaten it to collapse. So you can pass through and into the other world with ease." Koenma seemed to be at ease after taking up so much time to explain. "Or at least, we can. They can't, because the barrier is trying to prevent the thing trying to destroy it from- well, destroying it. So you won't be able to come back so easily."

"What about the demons of this world? Have they started moving to the other universe yet?" Yusuke's question didn't seem to bother Koenma this time.

"No, I doubt they even no how to get there. Only my father, Botan, and I know the way the only safest entrance."

"Okay. Well, I'm going." Yusuke slapped the packet onto Koenma's desk.

"You don't waste time, do you?" Sighed Koenma.

"All those other details I'll figure out myself." Suddenly, he heard the doors behind him give off that eerie squeak as it opened. He didn't bother to turn around since he wanted his other question to get through. "So when am I going?"

"Immediately." Simple put, by the son of spirit realm's ruler.

"Hey, Yusuke!" A familiar female voice came from entrance, and Yusuke quickly turned to see Botan. Though there were more familiar faces standing beside her.

"Out to save the world again, Urameshi?"

"How nostalgic. Looks like we'll be fighting alongside one another again."

"I don't understand why I have to be involved in yet another heroes conquest."

"Hahaha! Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei! So I'm not going solo this time, but hey… Nice to have you guys on board."

"Last time, all you guys went on to fight this big battle for the king tournament without me so… this time I'm getting a piece of the action!" Laughed the ever-so confident Kuwabara.

"Too bad you'll be dead before that happens. Once again you mistaken this journey as a child's game." Retorted Hiei, who clearly wasn't as amused as Kuwabara. "Why don't you run along and save everyone the time of having clean up your carcasses."

"I forget, who invited the party-pooper?" Kuwabara looked over to see Botan motion her head towards Kurama.

"I will gladly leave-" But before Hiei could finish his thought, Kurama interrupted him.

"_I_ almost forgot." Kurama gently pounded the bottom surface of his left first with the palm of his hand, almost like how a light bulb would flash over a cartoon's head. "Isn't this the perfect time to tell Kuwabara about his brother-in-law?" Red locks leaned towards Hiei's direction, the other demon's ear made a single twitch. Their conversation reduced to murmurs, that excluded Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan from hearing.

"Quit being a pain in the ass, Kurama."

"Sorry, I had no other choice but to resort to this."

"Way to put the dimwit to use." Hiei snarled under his breath.

"Think of positives: you can get stronger if you come along with us. I'm sure there are a lot of potentially strong creatures in the other universe. And a rematch with Urameshi is a possibility." The three that were left out of this small chat tried eavesdropping. Though the conversation ceased when Hiei didn't respond. "Seeing that there are no more rhetorical objections; we are set to leave."

"What about you, Kurama?" Yusuke shoved another one of his questions, this time at demon possessing a human host. "Will you be alright, seeing that you wanted to leave your past behind and all? The fights might get rough."

"Don't worry about me. I'm not handicapped, I can fight in this form." Our former spirit detective couldn't help but to feel concerned for the well being of his fox-demon friend. During Kurama's last fight in demon world, he had sworn never to revert back to past self- Yoko. By choosing to continue the normal-human life of Shuichi Minamino. The fact is Yusuke felt guilty for dragging Kurama (even if Kurama volunteered) to yet another fight-to-the-death business. Which meant will have to swallow his onus thoughts and trust the demon's words for now.

"Now that that's settled, let get going!" Chimed the female grim reaper. She pumped her fist into the air, and galloped back into the poorly-crafted hallway. Kuwabara trailed after her, who was followed by Kurama and Hiei. But before Yusuke did the same, he heard Koenma call his name. The main protagonist turned back. Koenma handed a letter seal with a stamp designed in the most peculiar fashion, to Yusuke.

"Whatever you do… Don't get too attached to the other world. Remember your home belongs _here_." Little did Yusuke know that these parting words will be greatly significant in the coming future. He first took the letter, then shoved it into one of his pocket. After that, the teenager gave one of his trademark smile of reassurance.

"Just pass on the message to my folks." One nod from Koenma, meant he will do so immediately. With that, Yusuke left the office.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _**,**_ .

**E N D**_**;**_.**of the first chapter **_**?**_

.**mugiwara natsu - **once again, i went and made another crossover. sorry, i can't help but to exploit my own imagination. anyways , i have to say that this is by the far one of the most organized first chapters i have ever created. i tried my best to stay faithful to both plots while still trying to provide a realistic evidence for the two incoherent universes. since the both freakin have their own different dimension and crap. keep in mind , that i might not even include the vizards… i'll just replace them with the yyh gang. there's going to be too many characters for me to keep track of with them. this way will spare me time to write about them and you the time read my unnecessarily detailed explanations.


	2. CHAPTER TWO: a little message of fate!

**T W O**_;_ .**a little message of fate **_**! **_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _**,**_ .

"So… Here we are." Announced Yusuke, with a sigh. After several hours of preparation, it only took god-knows how long for them to get to this world. With details that which Yusuke is too irritated to mention. "Anyone know where the nearest restroom is?"

"There has got to be map somewhere around here… I'll be right back." Botan turned and ran in the opposite direction. "Stay put!"

"Don't take too long, or we're leaving you!" Shouted Yusuke. But everyone knew that Yusuke wouldn't do that _purposely_. Knowing Yusuke, he'll probably just grow impatient and leave Botan without meaning to. So as soon as Botan disappeared from sight, the clock will start ticking.

"Perhaps we could split up and scout this place." Here's a surprise, Kurama beat Yusuke by five seconds. "But not too far, since Botan could be back at anytime." The demon in human form paid close attention on his companions. His vision scanning from Yusuke to Kuwabara, and then-.

"Oh look, Hiei beat us to it." Yusuke could help but to feel a little nostalgic about all this. It's been so long since he fought beside these guys… Not to be _sappy_ or anything. Just that, he figured that the lack of mayhem in his life is like a day with sunshine. Not that he wanted some major evil villain to threaten the lives of those cares for (again), along with the human race. Just that he's used to the thrills of battle, the ambitions earned from wanting to protect loved ones, and to visually see his purpose for obtaining such powers.

And just the day before, he was helping Keiko clean out her attic. _For reasons Yusuke feels to be too redundant for worth mentioning._

"How about we just let him handle it… We'll just kick back, and lay low. Maybe something good will show up." Yusuke lifted an arms up and crossed them behind his head. His form of a lazy gesture. Kuwabara didn't seem very relaxed about that idea.

"What're you talking about, Urameshi? We're not here for a picnic, lives are at stake!"

"Well, as much as I would love to get this over with… There's absolutely no information on this bad guy, there's probably people out there that want us dead, we don't even know where we are, we're basically _aliens_ from another dimension so I doubt anyone here would want to help us, and to be perfectly honest I think I'm about to pass the biggest piss of my life… So until then, hold off on the bitching." As Yusuke continued to argue with Kuwabara, Kurama had walked off in some opposite direction several inches away. He wanted to get a closer inspection of the place, and wounded up walking further off than he had originally intended.

The apparent cause of this, was the smell of something non-human. There was some time of spiritual pressure being released, yet the source was desperately trying to hide it. It was the oddest non-demonic aroma he has ever tracked. And Kurama realized soon he found himself standing before someone's property. There was no gate, it was completely open to the public. Almost as if trying to invite… a demon. The scent came from inside the small building. The sign on it read: "Urahara Shop."

But there was also this heavy barrier (which would appear invisible to the human eye) that seemed to have protected the shop from something.

"This isn't a race Hiei." Kurama did not take his eyes off the shop, but he was quickly aware of Hiei's presence. The shorter individual was standing on top of a light-post conveniently located near the shop's territory.

"It was mere curiosity… But, as you can clearly see it was worth it." They both stood there in silence, examining the building with close precision.

"Definitely a peace of work… That barrier is meant for something else, not us." It seemed that sun of this world was about to set. This new setting made Kurama a little eager, for the enemies usually linger at night.

"Hm." Hiei had possessed this unmoved nonchalant attitude towards the situation.

"Yes, well I should probably get the others-" But before Kurama could finish his sentence, the three that had been left behind were walking towards them.

"Don't bother, we're already here." Botan spoke. Both her hands were preoccupied because she was gripping Yusuke and Kuwabara by the ears. "These two wouldn't stop bickering." She smiled casually.

They all approached Kurama, and then looked at the shop. Botan had already loosen her grip, and Hiei finally decided to join the party on the ground. They didn't need to commune to figure out what was happening. Kuwabara was capable of sensing a small trace of spiritual energy omitting from the shop. While Yusuke and Botan could sense a decent amount of energy, mostly likely cause of their demonic blood. The barrier that surrounded this shop could block a weak spiritual monster, and could hide the presence of unnatural energy from humans and other predators. But against demons, it seems to have little effect (even for a half-demon).

"What are we waiting for, lets get in there already!" Kuwabara's rough voice managed to budge Kurama to take the first step. Eventually the others followed. Kuwabara grinned triumphantly in making everyone move. And Botan, rolled her eyes at Kuwabara's ridiculously drunk smile.

Kurama knocked on the door three times before politely saying, "Hello? Is anyone here?"

"You gotta be more aggressive Kurama! Else you won't get their attention." Said Yusuke. He decided to be the last people to enter, thinking that letting Kurama and Botan handle the introductions was a good idea. He was never the talking kind of person, after all.

From the corner of his vision, he noticed something moved.

_Should he chose to ignore it? _

He decided to look. There he saw it: spiky **orange hair**, and the eyes a sullen male teenager. It was only a glimpse, yet it was enough for him to realize that the other looked around his age. The other boy was walking away. It was noted that for a moment, it felt as though they had both glanced at each other at the same time. Both males capturing the expression of their eyes, as if a message has been relayed.

That fate wanted them to encounter. Even if it was less than second.

"Hey guys, Hiei disappeared again!" Said Kuwabara. "We should've brought a leash with us."

Yusuke turned around again to face the group. "I think I'm gonna do some investigating. See you guys later!" He then ran off, and headed in the direction that the orange haired boy walking towards.

"Y-Yusuke wait!" Botan tried to call him back, but Yusuke had already gone out of a ear hearing range. Yet she continued to shout in his direction. "We should stick together!"

"Uh… Botan." Kuwabara lightly tapped Botan's left shoulder to get her attention. "Kurama disappeared." And so, it was down to two.

"Ugh! None of you guys changed a bit!" Botan shouted furiously up to the sky.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _**,**_ .

**E N D; .of second chapter**

**.mugiwara natsu** - "oh, snap! she actually added the second chapter." yes i know, i'm pretty surprised myself. i had to revise this chapter three times cause i was very dissatisfied will all of it… until now. and i kept getting lazy. but no worries! i've been inspired to continue this story, so look forward for quicker updates. :D also, heads up! the will be **manga spoilers **from the recent bleach chapters. cause i intend to start off. but i refuse to spoil anymore to you readers! haha, sorry. it will be revealed _soon_~!


End file.
